


Wouldn't Dream Of It

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dreams, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gags, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers dream of having Loki. Well, except for the one who has the real thing. (Two non-dream pairings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Dream Of It

**Author's Note:**

> Random urge because Loki is the prettiest of villains (well, he and Morgana should fight about it) and also because it's basically practice porn-writing (which I need more of so I can improve my skill). You could think of the title as coming after the last line. Or not.

Natasha held the knife to his throat, crouched above him, “Ready to surrender, Loki?”

“Is that all you want from me?” he asked, almost sweetly, smiling up at her and hands held together in surrender.

She rolled her eyes, “What else would I want?”

“Maybe I could show you just how skilled I am with my silver tongue.”

“What are you--”

He had them flipped, tugging down the zipper of her suit and flicking open her belt. Her body arched as his mouth pressed to the skin, traveling lower as more and more flesh was exposed to him. He hovered over her, breath warm across the sensitive area he’d uncovered.

Loki dipped forward, tongue darting out to lick the corners of his mouth and green eyes meeting hers as his mouth touched her.

-

Natasha awoke with a start, trying to will away how embarrassingly horny she was. It was _Loki_. She pressed her face into the pillow with a groan and mentally counted her knives.

~

Bruce regained his senses slowly, everything blurring around the edges. There was someone there though.

As the shape made itself out to be Loki, breathing hard and leaning against the wall--scraped up--Bruce became more aware of the fact that having recently shrunk down to size, he was naked.

He moved to cover himself and Loki huffed a laugh, “No reason to hide _that_.” Bruce looked down at himself, looked back up to find Loki crawling forward. “The beast couldn’t have me, but you…” Their mouths met, sloppy and open, and Bruce was pushing at Loki’s clothes, unsure how to remove them.

Loki laughed against his lips and suddenly naked skin was pressed to his, Loki’s elegant fingers wrapped around his cock, thumb brushing over the slit. He jerked slowly, tongue delving into Bruce’s mouth as he did.

-

Bruce’s alarm woke him and he rubbed at his eyes. The dream was hazy, not one he’d just been ripped from, and yet he was thinking about it still. Why was his life trying to screw him up more than it already had?

~

Loki ran his fingers down Steve’s chest, barely any room between them and Steve’s back to the wall. “How would it be to taste you, soldier? To feel you…” His hand slid down underneath the waistband of Steve’s sweats. Steve’s breath caught in his throat.

Tony approached them, head on Loki’s shoulder as he pressed against him from behind.

“Would you like to share him, Stark?” the god asked, leaning into him, head tilting and allowing Tony access to his throat, hair falling away.

Tony pressed a kiss to his neck, “Let’s get him to the bed.”

“Tony,” Steve gasped, lips parted as Loki manhandled him, bending him over the bed. He stripped with easy movements, turning him over again, exposing Steve’s shamefully hard cock. The super soldier was flushed and panting, “I trusted you.”

“That’s a terrible idea.” Tony crawled onto the bed behind Steve, “But trust me on this,” he felt how open Steve was from earlier, still slick, and groaned, “you’re going to feel amazing.” He slid his dick into him as Loki held Steve open, tongue roving across his sac before sucking him into his mouth.

Steve bit his lip, but the moans broke through as Tony fucked him and Loki took him down his throat.

-

Tony woke up with a smile on his face and pressed his erection to the back of Steve’s thigh. Fucked up, but, whatever, it was only a dream. “Good morning.” Steve turned, going from sleepy to lustful in the course of a few seconds and kissed him, his own cock half-hard and rubbing against Tony’s.

~

Clint thrust into Loki hard, punishingly so, and Loki choked around his gag, drooling around it. “Take it,” he gritted out, “Take it like the whore you are.”

Loki pushed back against him and Clint bit into his shoulder, mouth filling with sweat and skin and the water dripping down his skin, and forced himself in deeper. He held Loki’s wrists above his head, pinning them the to tile wall of the shower. The sound of skin slapping together was deafening, painful-seeming, but Clint didn’t let up, pounding into Loki harder.

The god’s muffled noises were exquisite to his ears, knowing that he somehow had control this time, as Loki could do nothing but take him all the way until he was fucked open and screaming around his gag.

-

Clint realized he’d fallen asleep on the couch, TV still blasting, and scrubbed at his face. This had got to be one of the worst moments of his life. He sat up and shuddered, wondering if he could ever get rid of that mental picture.

~

“Loki,” Steve addressed, confused by trickster god sprawled naked but for the horns over his bed.

“Good, I’ve found the right room.” He spread his legs, fingering himself open, his body a pale expanse of skin but for the reddening of his cock, and Steve tried to look away, but he just… _couldn’t_.

Steve clenched his hands into fists, blushing, “What are you doing here? Why are you…” He trailed off, stepping closer despite his better judgment.

He was close enough that Loki hooked an ankle around his calf, “Well, Captain…” He pulled him forward. “You’re going to have to work for your information.”

He pulled his hand free and used his legs to pull Steve in, one deft hand unzipping Steve’s slacks.  
 Steve found himself folding over Loki, cock pushing into him and lips meeting the god’s. “But I…” he started, hips moving on their own, pleasure building. “What about…”

“It’s just us here,” Loki whispered, arching up, erection pressed to Steve’s stomach.

-

Guilt jolted Steve awake. He wasn’t sure if he was upset or relieved that Tony wasn’t beside him. He took in a shaky breath. He hadn’t _actually_ done anything, but he couldn’t help feeling like he’d somehow betrayed or cheated on Tony anyhow. He reached for his phone and dialed the number he knew by heart, not even considering the time, “I’m sorry,” he started, and it could have been because it was around three in the morning and they’d had a fight that afternoon but it might’ve been the dream. “Can I come to your room?”

~

“What took you?” Loki snapped as Thor closed the door behind him. He paced the room, dressed in a Midgardian suit rather than his usual attire.

Thor smiled, “Were you worried, brother?” He stepped closer to Loki, stilling him with his strong hands, brushing back black hair to scrape his fingernails against the back of Loki’s neck.

The god of mischief hated how betrayed he felt by his body, wishing to melt into Thor’s touch. “No,” he answered, defiant.

Thor wrapped an arm around him, grin widening, “I like when we’re not fighting.” He hoisted Loki up into his arms and the other god went, protesting feebly between kisses, legs wrapping around Thor’s waist. Thor groaned into his brother’s mouth, palming him through the clothing.

Loki pushed against him, escaping and making quick work of their clothes, tumbling Thor onto the floor. He straddled him, face tinged pink. “We have to hurry, can’t let any of your little _friends_ ,” he practically spat the word, “find us like this.”

Thor coated his fingers with lube and pushed two into Loki at once, making the trickster clench and unclench around them before loosening up a little. He teased his fingers into him, stroking them in until his brother was gasping. “That’s enough,” Loki told him, pulling free, “Now fuck me.”

He slicked his cock--he didn’t want to hurt him, not now anyway--and Loki angled himself perfectly to slide down onto him, hissing as he’d gone a bit too fast.

Thor fucked up into him and Loki met each thrust with a groan, clawing into Thor’s chest as he did. It didn’t matter that he drew blood, that it hurt, Thor wanted Loki with him and minding the small things would only push him away. He grabbed hold of Loki’s cock, stroking him in time with the movement of their hips.

Loki licked his lips and bent forward, sucking and biting at his brother’s throat and collarbone, fingers scratching up Thor’s sides, loving to see him marked. Thor’s hand moved quicker and his hips canted and Loki saw stars, he mouthed Thor’s jawline and his breath came out harsh and uneven. “Like that, brother. _Please_ ,” he whined.

Thor obeyed, continuing in the same manner, hips stuttering as he found himself close, when Loki came, coating his hand and chest with a whispered chant of his name.

Loki pushed up and surveyed his work with satisfaction, pivoting himself up and down Thor’s cock eagerly, twisting his hips.

Thor grappled for him, for _something_ to hold onto, leaving sticky handprints and bruises across his sides, and spilled inside of him with a shout.

Loki was quick to pull himself away and redress, waiting only long enough for them both to regain their senses, readying himself to leave.

“You could help people, Loki, like the rest of us. A hero,” Thor told him, watching from his seat on the bed.

The god of mischief laughed, “You think yourself a hero, even now, brother?” He examined Thor, lips slightly parted. His eyes narrowed and Thor could see the cruelty his brother defended himself with returning, “Heroes don’t fuck villains, Thor.”


End file.
